Merfolk
Merfolk, are the one of the most common type of people in the Mythic realm oceans and large bodies of water on land. Female merfolk are known as "Mermaids" and male merfolk are known as "Mermen". Cephalopod type merfolk, are known as "Cecaelias". Merfolk are the cousins to water Sirens. Merfolk have both gills, and lungs, and typically don't care much for clothes. Merfolk also inhabit most of the sea, the Kingdom of Atlantis being where their royal family is located, and is also the largest city in the sea, and being the original birth place for Merfolk, Appearance Merfolk are always have a upper human (or at least human like, sometimes more elven) half, and a lower marine animal half. The upper human shaped half, can have pointed, round or aquatic shaped ears, human or mythical color skin tones, and both human and mythical eye an hair colors, mythical hair, and eye colors are more common for mermaids then human though, and mythical skin tones are much more uncommon. The lower half, can typically be any marine animal, fish tails are more common though, and can have both real animal, and mythical colors and patterns on the scales, when it comes to skin from the more mammal like marine animals, they typically sway to more natural animal colors, but can also have mythical colors and patterns. The fish type merfolk's scales can appear in a number of ways, but generally don't completely cover the face back, arms, or torso. Fins (for both animal and fish types) and frills can also take on multiple forms of appearance and colors. Merfolk typically have long hair, but it's not uncommon for them to cut it, their hair is mostly simple, due to the fact they live underwater, and have no products to use, but when they do find some it's easy to tell. Abilities The common natural abilities of merfolk have been known for many centenaries, and can vary depending on the merfolk, but generally it's known they can see in the deep dark depths with their natural Darkvision an general all around better senses then a human, swim at high speeds, and their bodies can withstand great pressure form the ocean, and that they can also breath in air, and water. Their common magical ability are also rather known with their natural, being their ability to control weather, water, and can call and summon sea life to them to help when needed, and then there is the ability they are most famous for, with their Water Siren cousins, the Siren Song, which has caused the sinking of many water bound ships, and drownings. While not a common ability, in fact it's quite rare, that some merfolks tears will turn into pearls. History Information is being gathered. Territory Information is being gathered. Sub-Species * Water Sirens * Water Witches Known Tribes Information is being gathered. Known Merfolk *Lucas Wade. Trivia *Selkie are not Merfolk, or sub-species of Merfolk, as they completely resemble a seal with their pelt on, and with their pelt off, they look completely human, never with the lower half of a seal or upper half of a human. They can change their face to look human with the pelt on, but that is as far as it goes. *Merfolk with the lower half of a seal, and upper half of a human / Elf, are still merfolk, and are not considered Selkies. *Vampires, interestingly, get drunk off of Merfolk blood. *Merfolk give live birth, and do not lay eggs. *The legend of eating Merfolk flesh, and gaining longevity, is false, and has made many merfolk fearful of fishermen, and land dwellers. Links & Sources Merfolk (Dungeons & Dragons) Wikipedia: Mermaid Wikipedia: Merman Wikipedia: Merrow Wikipedia: Ningyo M.Wikipedia: Mermaid M.Wikipedia: Mermaan M.Wikipedia: Merrow M.Wikipedia: Ningyo The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Merfolk D&D Wiki: SRD:Merfolk D&D Wiki: Merfolk (4e Race) Myth Encyclopedia: Mermaids Mythical Creatures Guide: Mermaid Superpower Wiki: Merfolk Physiology Superpower Wiki: Cecaelia Physiology Fantasy Name Generators: Mermaid/Merman name generator Warriors Of Myth Wikia: Merfolk Warriors Of Myth Wikia: Cecaelia Gods-and-monsters.com: Mermaid Mythology Category:Races